A loudspeaker cabinet (or speaker box) is an enclosure in which speaker drivers (e.g., loudspeakers and tweeters) and associated electronic hardware are mounted. Depending on the design, the loudspeaker cabinet significantly influences the reproduction characteristics of the sound transducers used. Especially in the low frequency range, the loudspeaker cabinet is used to avoid an acoustic short circuit.
In loudspeaker design, waveguides are used to control the directivity of a speaker. Acoustic waveguides are used to create a certain radiation pattern of a speaker box. Such guides are designed to provide a specific directivity pattern.
Although loudspeaker with acoustic waveguides do exist, it is generally desirable to improve the design of loudspeakers and speaker boxes.